Generally, many video display devices provide functions of recording or downloading contents including audio contents and then playing the contents. The contents may also include video contents. Examples of the contents include broadcast signals, multimedia files, etc. Examples of the broadcast signals include satellite broadcasting signals, cable broadcasting signals, broadcast signals that stream through networks, e.g., IPTV (Internet Protocol television) broadcasting signals, and Video On Demand (VOD) services. The multimedia files may be files that can be played by video display devices. In addition to including audio contents, the multimedia files may also include video contents.
Further, the video display devices may provide a trick mode capability. The trick mode capability may provide, for example, a double speed play function that enables a user to scan through contents more quickly. The double speed play function is executed based on a selection (or operation) by a user.
Also, many video display devices display thumbnails associated with broadcast content. The thumbnails enable a user to find broadcasting contents before contents including audio contents are played. In many cases, these thumbnails are manually generated by a user, or are randomly generated according to predetermined uniform intervals by broadcasting companies.